A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains or may contain material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the photocopy reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure in exactly the form it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device that enhances a player""s interest, excitement, length of play and overall enjoyment of the gaming experience while operating the gaming device by changing or generating at least one stimulus presented to the player by the gaming device.
Gaming devices in general are designed to attract a player to the device to offer a gaming experience, preferably over an extended period of time. Gaming devices generally attract players through the use of lights, colors, sounds, themes, awards, differing games and bonus games. Gaming devices also use video screens to increase a player""s attraction to a game by offering more winning combinations. However, when a player plays such gaming devices, the gaming devices offer a repetitive gaming experience to the player (i.e., the game repeats the same individual or set of sounds, lights and other stimuli presented to the player.) This repetitive gaming experience is multiplied when a player repeatedly makes the same wager (as many players do) which consists of the same paylines or bet using a xe2x80x9crepeat betxe2x80x9d button or a xe2x80x9cmax betxe2x80x9d button.
The player thereby constantly experiences the same audio, visual, audio-visual, or length of time stimuli of the gaming device. Known gaming devices which continually offer the same gaming experience in a repetitive fashion to the player causing the player to become lulled or bored while operating the gaming device. This in turn causes the player to lose interest in the gaming device.
Therefore, there is a need for a gaming device which enhances a player""s interest, excitement, length of play and enjoyment of the gaming experience while repetitively playing a gaming device or repeatedly making the same wager or bet.
The present invention provides a gaming device which changes repetitive stimuli provided to a player when the player repeatedly plays the gaming device or repeatedly makes the same wager or bet to increase the player""s interest, excitement, length of play, and overall enjoyment. The present invention monitors and temporarily stores player activity, specifically the player""s wagers or bets. When a predetermined or random number of the same bets or wagers are made, the gaming device changes or generates at least one stimulus provided to the player. The change or generation of at least one player stimulus can be subtle or not subtle, and can be done in a predetermined or random fashion. Alternatively, the gaming device of the present invention could be adapted to monitor and temporarily store a predetermined period of time a player operates the gaming device and could change or generate at least one player stimulus based upon that period of time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device having at least one changed or generated player stimuli to increase a player""s interest, excitement, length of play, and enjoyment of the gaming experience while operating the gaming device.